


Body Movin

by CommanderBunnBunn



Series: The Sounds of Science [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Glued together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBunnBunn/pseuds/CommanderBunnBunn
Summary: Send an ask of a fic premise that 100% sounds like the kind of thing I would write, and I'll tell you how embarrassingly accurate it is:Oh wait I thought of a much more interesting plot you would write: Mac and Jack are glued together in an accident and they have to make it to help while acting as one stuck together MacJack creature. :D
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Sounds of Science [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031562
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Body Movin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrylizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/gifts).



“Maaaac,” Jack whines, “it’s burning my skin,” as they hobble together in the most awkward three legged race Jack’s ever been a part of.

Mac rolls his eyes, “No it’s not, it’s an innocuous compound, not likely to cause an allergic reaction, especially in someone who has never had a reaction to any of the components.” Mac sighs, “plus, I know you, if you were genuinely hurt or injured, you wouldn’t say anything and hide it from me until you passed out from anaphylaxis."

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Jack shrugs with the arm that’s not locked around Mac’s shoulder to keep them moving together as a single unit. 

“When we get to exfil, and the compound fully dries, we should be able to dissolve it with a simple solution.”

“Of what?”

“Do you really want me to go through the individual components?”

“No, I guess not, but I need...I need something to…” Jack starts as they stumble along, nearly toppling over twice. As a team, they’re unbeatable, always working in tandem perfectly, but this particular alignment was something even they had difficulty overcoming. “Maybe if we got a rhythm going, we could move better together.”

Mac’s face pinches in optimistic resignation as Jack begins to sing the opening riff of Kashmir. Jokingly, Mac ads, “I don’t know the words to that one.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Jack segues into Back in Black in a deliberately raspy scream, “Back in black, I hit the sack. I’ve been too long I’m glad to be back.”

Mac smiles and waits for the right spot to join in with the lyrics.


End file.
